


[Why can I never think of titles?]

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abused!Lena, Doctor!Angela, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Police Officer!Fareeha, lena needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: In which Lena doesn't want to leave the house, Angela has no arguments and Fareeha contemplates murder.





	1. Chapter 1

Angela had just finished changing out of her doctor’s scrubs when she received a call from her girlfriend, she stared blankly at her phone for a few moments – it was unusual for Fareeha to call while she was on duty. Angela shrugged before picking it up.

“Fareeha?” She asked when she heard heavy breathing on the other side.

“Can you meet me at the house, there’s been a situation.” Despite the calmness of her girlfriend’s voice, Angela immediately began panicking, she quickly moved all of her other appointments on to the other doctors (she’d never been so happy to be in charge) and bolted out the hospital’s front doors. She would feel guilty later for likely breaking the speed limit, but right now her mind was on the police officer who only ever called during work if it was serious. She walked up to the front door of their house, realising that Fareeha had forgotten to lock it.

“Fareeha?” She called.

“In here.” She heard a shout from the living room, followed by a fearful whimper, Angela found herself freezing at the sight of their guest. A young woman, wearing torn clothing and covered in blood was pressed against the far corner of the room.

“Who’s this?” She asked softly, kneeling down to try and calm the woman down.

“She didn’t tell me her name and the _people_ she was with didn’t seem willing to tell me either.” Angela nodded and gently reached a hand out, heart breaking when the woman seemed to flinch away.

“What happened?” She turned to Fareeha, mildly surprised at the tears slowly leaking from her eyes.

“Probably the worst abuse case I’ve been involved in.” Angela turned back to the woman cowering in the corner.

“I won’t hurt you.” She reassured, she knew it probably sounded like she was talking to a child but the approach seemed to work, the younger woman didn’t flinch this time when Angela gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“My name’s Angela, what’s yours?” She kept her tone the same.

“L-Lena, Lena Oxton.” A brief memory flared in Angela’s mind, a quiet girl at her school who tried to avoid human contact and rumours of a bad home; she shrugged it off, those memories wouldn’t help anyone.

“I’m just going to treat your wounds, is that okay?” She watched as the woman nodded reluctantly, she reached out a hand to help the younger up, not entirely surprised when she had to support both of them – the only thing that did surprise her was that she could feel the woman’s ribs through her shirt. She saw that Fareeha had already draped a disposable sheet over the coffee table.

“This will hurt but I’ll try to be gentle okay?” She watched as Lena nodded, seemingly trying to hold back tears. It took a little-over an hour and all three of them were exhausted.

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” Fareeha stated, Angela easily caught her meaning and picked up her patient – who had gone to sleep before Angela had finished – she gently carried the woman to her room; it surprised her when Lena woke up.

“How do you feel?” She asked gently.

“H-hurts.” Angela gently pulled her into a hung, not surprised when she felt thin arms wrap around her.

“It will for a while, I’ll give you some pain-killers in the morning.” She promised, when she noticed Lena starting to go back to sleep she spoke again.

“Do you want some help getting changed?” She waited until Lena nodded before helping her into an old t-shirt and some sweatpants. She helped Lena under the covers; she went to leave before a hand closed around her wrist.

“Do you want me to stay?” When Lena nodded she climbed in, gently wrapping her arms around the younger woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she saw Lena nestled against her, when she was sure the younger woman was still asleep, she gently untangled their arms and moved to the bathroom, returning with a pill and some water. She suppressed a yawn as she walked to the kitchen, smiling again when she realised Fareeha had cooked breakfast.

“Morning habibti.” Angela smiled as Fareeha handed her a plate, the two ate in silence.

“How is she?” Fareeha asked, placing her coffee down.

“She was asleep when I last checked.” Angela responded before staring at the table, she startled when Fareeha placed a hand over her own.

“Are you alright?” She could tell her lover was worried.

“It’s just… I think I know her.” Fareeha leaned forward, motioning for Angela to continue.

“When I was at school, there was a girl – thinking about it, I’m pretty sure it was Lena – she was always quiet, always tried to avoid the rest of us.” Angela took a breath.

“There were rumours that she was being abused, I wish I believed them now.” She could tell Fareeha was angry, not at her, but angry at the people who had done it.

“Are you saying that this has been happening since she was a child?” Angela could tell that Fareeha was moments away from killing someone, and for once, she wasn’t going to stop her.

“Fairly sure yes.” She watched as Fareeha picked up her house keys.

“I’m heading to the station, this needs to be added to the case file. See if you can convince her to let you photograph some of her scars.” Angela nodded and waited for the front door to close before she headed back to her room – there Lena was sat up, likely confused about the change in scenery, Angela smiled when she saw the pills and water had disappeared.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, keeping her voice quiet to prevent startling the woman.

“B-better.” Lena winced at the sound of her voice.

“You don’t have to speak if you don’t want to; I’m just going to ask you some yes or no questions.” She watched as Lena relaxed and she moved to sit next to her.

“Fareeha just left to go to work, but if we’re going to get any kind of justice for what happened to you, we’ll need evidence of you scars, would you be okay with that?” She watched as Lena hesitantly nodded.

“Okay, we’ll sort those out as soon as your wounds heal.” She thought for a few moments, she needed to be sure that this was the same person she was thinking of.

“Do you remember me?” She watched as a mixture of emotions passed over Lena’s face before she nodded, tears leaking silently from her eyes. Angela quickly pulled the woman into a hug, not minding the tears staining her shirt. After a few moments the tears had stopped and Lena’s breathing had evened out, Angela pulled the covers over her.

“I’m so sorry.” She didn’t know whether she was apologizing for the pain Lena had suffered, or for not saying anything sooner.


End file.
